


These Are A Few Of My Favourite Things

by lclghost



Category: Broken Reality Server - Fandom
Genre: ABOUT KEEP FINDING BROKEN REALITY STUFF, GO TO MY OTHER BROKEN REALITY FIC AND JOIN THE SERVER, Gen, HEY THAT PERSON WHO BOOKMARKED THIS FIC, Hey, I, I just wanna talk, PLEASE I CANT MESSAGE YOU COME FIND ME, Song Inspired, murder?, who gave faerie a gun again?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lclghost/pseuds/lclghost
Summary: Glittering bullets and twisted smiles.A faerie with fangs and shiny white tiles.Watch where you step, lest you trust them.And if you're not careful.. you might end up dead.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Broken Reality Server





	These Are A Few Of My Favourite Things

_ Raindrops on roses _

_ And whiskers on kittens _

_ Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens _

_ Brown paper packages tied up with strings _

_ These are a few of my favorite things _

Heeled boots click down the corridor, echoing softly in the empty hall. Green hair was tied back in a blue hairband. The person was walking briskly, a long black cloak whipping behind them. 

_ Cream-colored ponies and crisp apple strudels _

_ Doorbells and sleigh bells _

_ And schnitzel with noodles _

_ Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings _

_ These are a few of my favorite things _

White gloves twinkled in the fluorescence lights, spotless and pure as untouched snow. Fangs glittered in the same light, bared from a smile of anticipation. 

_ Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes _

_ Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes _

_ Silver-white winters that melt into springs _

_ These are a few of my favorite things _

They open a door, laughing quietly to themself. In their pocket, a gun’s golden grip itched to be grabbed. Eyes on the other side of the room widened. 

_ When the dog bites _

_ When the bee stings _

_ When I'm feeling sad _

_ I simply remember my favorite things _

_ And then I don't feel so bad _

“Oh my, why don’t we look here?” There was a delighted voice coming from the green haired beauty. They spread their arms out, as if they were welcoming a hug. “Sorry that took so long! I had a family dinner to attend.”

_ Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens _

_ Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens _

_ Brown paper packages tied up with strings _

_ These are a few of my favorite things _

The eyes widened more, as the man squirmed. The room was dark, the only lights being from the bright hallway. He was bound in tape, his wrists rubbed raw from it. Tape was bundled and shoved into his mouth as a makeshift gag. He was bleeding from the head, obviously beaten up previous to being bound. 

_ Cream-colored ponies and crisp apple strudels _

_ Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles _

_ Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings _

_ These are a few of my favorite things _

“Now now… Don’t be scared. I got the information I wanted.” They laughed, flicking on the lights and shutting the door. The room painted red, turning their green hair black. “You’re free to go!” 

_ Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes _

_ Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes _

_ Silver white winters that melt into springs _

_ These are a few of my favorite things _

The man struggled, muffled screaming as he watched them walk forward. A gloved hand reached in their pocket. He kicked, tearful begging filling the room. “I hope your travels are smooth, my dear.”

_ When the dog bites _

_ When the bee stings _

_ When I'm feeling sad _

_ I simply remember my favorite things _

_ And then I don't feel so bad _

**_Bang bang bang._ **

**_Man Found Dead In An Abandoned Warehouse - Chicago_ **


End file.
